A fairytale ending
by Miss Eliza Lupin
Summary: Bella, a fairy comes to Forks to find her mate. There she meets the Cullens and finds out about other supernatural beings inhabiting this earth. Is a Carlisle/Bella story. Characters are probably ooc and noncanon pairings. Rating is to be on the safe side. I'm thinking about redoing this story, cause I have some new ideas. Let me know what you want!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, here's my first story so I'm probably not that good yet and I welcome any and all constructive criticism. Please do note that I'm a bit stubborn so it may take a while before you see the effects of your criticism, though when it comes to spelling and grammar I will immediately listen to you, 'cause English is not my first language. (Though I am actually better at English than Dutch, hahaha) Well enough with the chitchat, on with the story.

Oh yeah, shouldn't forget the disclaimer, so here it comes: I do **not** own anything recognizable in this story, whether it comes to any of the characters or parts of the plot!

Have fun reading!

"talking"

'_thoughts heard in another mind or from nature'_

-speaking in the others mind or to nature-

_Diary entry_

Though this isn't used strictly yet in this chapter for most are Bella's thoughts, if otherwise it's noticeable and/or you can refer to the above.

Chapter one

Bella pov.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hmmm, maybe I should give you a name. How about Dandelion? No? Oh well I'll find something for you! Anyways…_

_Finally, I found him! It took me ages to know where he is, my mate. Yes that's right, I have found my mate. Well not exactly found him, more like a general idea where he is. I still don't know who he is, unfortunately. But no matter I will find out. Now you must all wonder why I am so excited and going on and on about finding him, the reason is: I've been lonely. Yup that's what I said; lonely. A bit strange that I'm feeling lonely after having lived on this earth for well over 200 years, 223 to be precise. Hear the sarcasm in there? I did. But that loneliness will finally cease to exist, thank God and the Goddess for that. _

_You don't understand what I'm going on about? Well let me tell you then. I'll start with an introduction. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, or for those who know me better Bella or some variation of it. Though I absolutely abhor being called Belly, three guesses who came up with that one: my dad. My dad's name is Charlie Swan, used to be captain of the royal guard and now the chief of police in the small town of Forks. A town full of mortals, full of humans. Dad was fired from the royal guard when he chose a mortal life after he had fallen in love with a human woman, called Renee. Unfortunately she left him only weeks after he had given up his wings. _

_Yes! Wings! I'm a fairy. Yup a fairy, so get over yourself already! _

_Oh wait… you actually want to know more? Alright here comes: a fairy is a magical creature, which uses not only fairy dust to perform magic. Most of the magic is channeled though the hands and the purpose of it is determined by the mind of the fairy. So for example: I need a new vase for a flower. I point my hand at the place where I want it and then envision the vase I need and want in my mind. Two seconds later I got myself a vase! Handy don't you think? Well I think so. But on with the explanation, next to being able to perform magic, we can fly with the wings on our back, are immortal, glow with a faint light in both the sun and moonlight, most of us have an affinity with nature which I will explain a bit more about a bit later. Oh and don't forget that every fairy has him/herself a soul mate. Or as humans often say our other or better half. That was what I was going on about at the start. Later more on the subject, probably._

_As a fairy you have two or if you count right three forms. I always go with the three. The first is the fairy form, the inhumanly beautiful, graceful, strong, nearly indestructible and winged creature. Our second form is our human façade. This form is plain, often graceless sometimes downright clumsy (which I am, grumble) and only able to perform the most basic defensive magic. The third one that I count as well is a mixture of the two. One that is used not often. This constitutes of the human form with an added amount of magic and the use of the wings. _

_When a fairy is in its human form the wings are only visible as two small butterfly winged tattoos on the shoulder blades. These 'tattoos' look exactly like the wings of the fairy. _

_Another necessity to know about fairies is that they have a special affinity with something. I myself for example am a nature and night sky fairy, while my father was a water fairy and my mother a flower fairy. Yup I'm weird that way! It does not happen often but once every few centuries a mother dies while giving birth to her child, which in turn makes that child more gifted. And let it be just my luck that I'm the one that happens to! I'm over the moon with it! (Again with the sarcasm, starts to become a habit.) As a fairy you're blessed with tattoos as well, only these depict the affinity you have, like a flame on the wrist of a fire fairy. _

_Well I do believe that is all you need to know of fairies in general, if I remember something else I will let you know. Now on to myself and who I am. Let's keep it simple and make a little list._

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan, prefers Bella_

_Age: physical age 22, real age 223 and momentarily posing as a 17 year old. _

_Father: Charlie Swan_

_Mother: don't want to talk about it_

_Siblings: none_

_Home town: Leaf Town_

_Current location: first floor, my room at my desk by the window, father's house, Forks_

_Hobbies: reading and flying_

_Seriously detest: shopping and the hospital_

_Hair: Brown as a human, Brown with night sky blue streaks as a fairy_

_Eyes: Blue, dark blue where according to some you can see either the stars or the moon in and the rest see both. Marvelous don't you think? Though probably to be expected of a night fairy._

_Height: 5 foot 7_

_Build: slender, not a lot of muscle and curved in the right places if I do say so myself._

_Hmmm, is there something else to tell? Ahh yes of course. My tattoos when I'm in my fairy form. My skin is a creamy white with vines with blue and yellow flowers that seem to climb up my legs. These go on to about my belly button. Above it my chest and back are littered with stars in small patches of night sky blue. On my right shoulder a full moon is depicted as a symbol that my magic is strongest at that time. Oh yeah, on my heart I have a bigger and brighter star which is believed to indicate that I'm a sensitive person, capable of loving and compassion as well as that I am supposed to be selfless. Unfortunately I'm not seeing much of the last in myself. _

_You probably think: what's with the hometown? Well this is the capital of the fairy kingdom where I lived until a few weeks ago. It all started on a sunny morning when I felt a pull, a pull to the mortal world. A pull so strong I could not resist and in that instant I knew I would find my mate there. So I contacted my father and asked if I could come and live with him. Well since I'm here that wasn't a problem. Now I live with my father in Forks, Olympic Peninsula and the wettest place of the continental US. Told you I am lucky! (sarcasm, why do I keep pointing this out?) I love the sun, like most fairies, well except the water ones..._

With a sigh I closed my diary, I was not in the mood to write anything more. It was to dreary and I didn't have school for another 2 days. As to why writing this, it's an English Literature class assignment, I need to hand in during my first lesson. Though I suppose it is hardly smart to hand this in, on the other hand, it would be hilarious to see the teachers face when he or she reads this. To be honest I'm not looking forward to starting school, I already know all that's being taught to these children and then some. I also hate the spotlight, which I can guarantee I'm going to be in because I'm the new girl. The new girl from Phoenix, Arizona. At least that's the cover story Charlie and I concocted to explain my sudden appearance. The god people of Forks know Charlie has a daughter but they've never seen me, and I had hoped to keep it that way.

So far living with Charlie has not been that bad. We do share a bathroom, but since he's hardly in there it's not such a problem. Luckily we're comfortable with silence and it doesn't get awkward, at least so far it hasn't, I've only been here a day. In which I discovered dad can't cook at all and isn't fabulous in the cleaning department, so I volunteered myself for those duties since I don't mind having something practical to do at my hands and cooking is just good old fun. And yes fairies need to eat, we can't live on air or honey alone. Though the last is my all time favorite snack.

Right now it's nearly ten thirty in the evening so I better start preparing for bed, I'll think over my diary entry tomorrow after I had a decent night's sleep. After taking a human moment in the bathroom (grin, just love that comment!) I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. When I walked into the room he was watching the television were some sports program was on.

"Hey dad, I just came to say goodnight. I'm turning in early because I'm really tired, had a lot of trouble sleeping last night because of the rain."

"Sure thing honey, had the same trouble myself when I started living here, now I love it."

"Really dad? You've come to love it? How long did that take, you've been living here for about 24 years"*

"Well it took me a few weeks to get used to it and a good part of 5 years to learn to love it."

"Okay, that at least gives me hope for a good night's sleep, before my looks will be utterly ruined!" I exclaimed dramatically and totally unconvincing. Have I mentioned that I can't act? The only thing I got for that cry out was his deep rumbling laugh which didn't stroke my ego at all!

"Sure sure, you watch out for that and I'll wish you a healthy night's sleep so I won't hear you complain!" He teased. I affected to be mortally offended when asking: " That's the only reason you wish me a good night of sleep, so I won't complain? Not even because you love me or that I'm your daughter?" "Yes you're right, I shouldn't be so unkind to my favorite daughter, so good night honey." Dryly I replied: "I'm your only daughter and good night to you to. Will I see you in the morning?" "No I'll be fishing with Billy tomorrow, you know, Billy Black, from La Push?" "Yes dad I do remember." No need to tell him that I don't. "Night dad" I called while walking up the stairs. "Night honey." I heard before I closed the door. I crawled in to bed and promptly fell asleep.

The following day (Saturday) and Sunday thereafter were much the same. I would get up around 9, notice Charlie being gone, make breakfast for myself, eat, go back upstairs, have my human moment and the rest of the day I would spent reading or cleaning or trying to figure out what to write in that blasted diary. In the end I decided to keep it simple, give a list with my personal info like name and stuff and finish with my happy 'fake' childhood in Phoenix and my phony reason as to why I came to Forks. Ergo no supernatural stuff, no fairies and one big lie. But it can't be helped. After having spent my day in relative leisure Charlie would come home around 6 or 6:30 with a boatload of fish for in the fridge and to make dinner with. Though I will probably be throwing away a lot of fish, because there's enough in there to feed a complete army for three months. And I don't particularly like eating or cleaning fish. So that Sunday instead of fish we ate steak, thank God and the Goddess.

So now I'm lying in bed, tossing and turning and worrying for tomorrow. So far living here had been easy but tomorrow I would meet my doom. My first day in High school after having done it before some 200 odd years before. Didn't like it then and determined not to like it now.

Charlie pov.

It was great seeing my daughter again after so many years. I hadn't seen her since I gave up my wings. I was afraid it would be awkward together but it is actually quite comfortable living with her. Thank God and the Goddess she hasn't changed much in the past 24 years. We had kept in touch through letters of course, but it's not the same as having her here with me. I know she's worried about going to school tomorrow but I know everything will be fine, she's a strong woman and easily likeable, she'll make friends quickly. Luckily for her, her English accent isn't seen as uptight.** The only thing I'm a bit puzzled over is the reason why she so suddenly wanted to move here. The reason she gave was that she missed me, and I believe her. I know that's the truth. The Goddess knows how much I've missed her as well. It's just that I have this feeling that it is not the only reason she wanted to move here. But we'll see if it's something life changing I will find out soon enough.

It's me again people. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will give some lovely reviews.

Some explanations from things in the chapter

* Every fairy stops aging at a certain age, for Charlie that was 28. Fairies are immortal but when they give up their wings they start aging again. Which is the case with Charlie. So in this time of the story Charlie is around 52 years old. (haven't decided his birthday yet!) He looks in the end of his 40's because fairies look young for their physical age, which is how Bella pulls her being seventeen of.

** The Fairy Kingdom is located somewhere in the forests of England. Unknown to humans and through the fairy magic unable to be found by any other creature then a fairy.

This whole story is probably going to rotate a little in between a few point of views. As this is a Carlisle/Bella story their point of views will be in here the most. Charlie's will be used as well, sometimes to explain other times just to give another perspective of the happenings so far. If you have any other point of views you would like to see in here, then please tell me so in your review and I'll see what I can do for you. Since I'm not completely certain who all are going to be in there I can't promise to much yet.

Next chapter will be Carlisle's pov. and probably a little Alice, since I love her and she's psychic.

So until the next chapter!

P.s.: I got a lot of schoolwork so it may take a while but I'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I've got a couple of things to say first I'm afraid.

One: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and thanks to those who put my story on their story alert.

Two: I haven't got the whole story together yet and am kinda winging it while I go, so if you have any ideas or things you think I should try then feel free to tell me.

Three: Pixie901 you're so right about putting the diary entries in italics, don't know why I didn't think of it before. So thanks for pointing that out and I'll put it to good use!

"talking"

'_thoughts heard in another mind or from nature'_

-speaking in the others mind or to nature-

_Diary entry_

**Alice's visions**

Alright as promised, Carlisle's and Alice's point of view.

Chapter two

Carlisle pov.

_Journal,_

_I still cannot believe that Alice gave me this. What's more: that I am actually writing in this. I am a grown man for Heaven's sake. They don't keep journals! _

I sat back in my chair behind my desk and let out a sigh. What to do, what to do? I still remember with perfect clarity the evening, a few weeks ago, that my daughter Alice came barging in to my office and gave me this journal.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

I was sitting in my office busy with filling in the papers I would need in the upcoming week for my work at the hospital. Despite being busy I could still hear the rest of my family following their own pursuits somewhere in the house. For a second I concentrated on the living room where I could hear Jasper and Emmett playing a game on their Playstation, it usually lead to arguments, which then got out of hand and ended up with the room half destroyed. The joys of living with a house of overly strong and competitive teenagers. But all seemed calm so I went back to work. After working peacefully for another half hour I heard footsteps coming to my office, and stop in front of the door. Half a second later there was a knock and Alice stuck her head in. "Can I come in Carlisle?" "Sure Alice, come on in and have a seat." She danced into the room and sat down in one of chairs placed by the fireplace. I rotated my chair so I could look her in the face. Her expression was solemn, which was a rarity in itself for Alice. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong with me Carlisle. It's you that I am worried about." "Me? Why?" As far as I knew I had not given anyone any reason to worry about me. " Yes you. And as to why… It's just that you don't seem completely happy. We're not blind you know. We can see the wistful looks you give us from time to time. But we can't seem to figure out what it is exactly that's bothering you. Hence why I asked what is wrong." Dang, apparently I had not been as inconspicuous as I thought I was. Though it was probably the best to tell her the truth now, or at least a part of it. She would know that I was lying when I said that I am fine. Which honestly I wasn't. I sighed. "There is not exactly something wrong Alice. It's just that I have been alone for so long and that is getting a little lonely I suppose. Though I am really happy to be living with you all, you are my family. But at the same time you are all paired of and grown up. I pretend to be a father but I'm not really necessary in that particular role for all of you. Ohh don't worry, I know you see me like that and I am the leader of this coven. That is the point, I'm more of a role model than a father most of the time. This is only logical and right but… I cannot really explain it Alice. I love you all and I love that I have found myself a family in all of you, but I am still a bit lonely to some degree." "That's perfectly understandable dad, you have not found your mate yet, so it's only natural. But I get the idea that you're not telling me everything" "And you are correct, but you are also my daughter Alice and I just cannot share everything with you, but rest assured that it is nothing serious, if it was I would have told all of you a long time ago." Her face fell at those words, Alice loves to know everything that is going on in the house and when part of it is kept from she's not happy. With the others she usually bugs them until they give in and tell her what is going on. She only backed off with me now because she could hear from my voice that was final. She sighs and then gives me a small smile. "I knew you were not going to tell me everything, but it was worth a try. Anyways, I brought you this." She showed me a small leather book and placed it on my desk. "It's a diary, because you feel like you should keep it to yourself I thought this might help. We can all see something is wrong and maybe writing about will solve something since you aren't telling anyone." She flashed me a grin and flitted out of the door before I could say anything else.

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

The memory brought a small smile to my face. Maybe Alice was right and I should start writing my worries down, maybe I would feel better afterwards. I let out a sigh, of course Alice was right. She isn't the families psychic for nothing you know. With a resigned sigh I once again turned to the diary and started thinking about what to write. I suppose that my personal information would be an excellent starting point. So I put pen to paper and started writing once again on a clean page.

_Journal,_

_I give up and I give in, my daughter Alice was right. I should start writing the things that occupy my mind down, it will probably help. It is only right to start off with some personal information and my current situation in life. _

_My name is Carlisle Cullen, father figure and leader of the vegetarian Cullen coven, or as we prefer family. At the moment we live in Forks, Washington. We have a big, open house in the middle of the forest surrounding the town which makes it the perfect place for us to live in. The forest is full of wildlife which gives us ample hunting opportunities. For a living I work in the hospital here. Primarily at the ER as a surgeon but it is not uncommon that I also fulfill the part of a GP or a common hospital doctor. This is not a problem since I have all the necessary qualifications. My physical age is that of 23, while my real age is 360 something years. Since I was born in the early 1640's time wasn't kept as accurately yet as it is now. The age I am posing as at the moment is 33, which is necessary because otherwise I would not be able to work at the hospital. It would seem strange to be a fully qualified ER surgeon at the tender age of 23. It would raise some heads and that is the last thing we need. _

_I am tall, around 6 foot 4, and not overly muscled. My hair is a very light blonde, nearing white. The color of my eyes ranges from as black as the gem onyx to a color that mostly resembles a liquid gold. The gold is the consequence of living the vegetarian lifestyle, if I hadn't my eyes would have been a blood red. _

_The explanation for all the kinks in this story: I am a vampire. Yes a monster of the night who tries to be as human as possible and leave the monstrous ways of the rest behind himself. You see, my vegetarian diet which consists of animal blood is very uncommon in our world. Most vampires feed of off humans. The vegetarian way is not without sacrifice, we are never completely full, we always feel the pull of the thirst. Well most of them, I have desensitized myself to the smell of blood which also allows me to work in the hospital. The benefits of it are bigger though. This lifestyle allows the vampire to form tighter bonds, family bonds, and it enables us to live in human society. That way we keep in touch with our humanity as much as possible._

_By being a vampire you are as much removed from being human as possible. We do not age past the age at which we have been changed, which for me is 22. We are immortal, thus having all the time in the world, which gives time a completely different meaning to us. We have inhuman strength, speed, reflexes and senses. Our hearts do not beat so essentially we are dead. We are the living dead. This is why we no longer refer to having a life, we see it as existing. _

_Inside a coven there is often a rather strict hierarchy that is not that much evident in my family. The only position really claimed is mine, that of the leader of the coven. Which has automatically given me the role of father figure in our human façade. After all these decades following that story it has become reality. I am the father in this family. The only thing missing is my mate and wife, who will be the mother to my children as well. _

_I will tell you about my family, but to do so I will have to explain my own life and how I became what I am now. _

_I was the son of an wealthy Anglican pastor, who lived in a small village just outside London. I was born somewhere in the 1640's and had a, for that time, rather happy childhood. No suffering or beatings, just harsh words sometimes, but there was always enough food on the table. My father was a strict believer, and thought that everything of the devil should be hunted down and destroyed. With that philosophy he started witch, werewolf and vampire hunts. Many an innocent man and woman was sentenced to death by him. When I came of age he expected me to help him in his hunts and raids, as the obedient son I was I did so, but took no pleasure from it. By the time I was 22 my father became too old to lead the hunt, so it became my task. I abhorred sentencing the innocent to death, so I always did a thorough check before going after someone. In that spirit my hunts became more successful than my fathers. My victims were fewer, but they had committed the crime they were tried and sentenced for. It was in the middle of July, I had turned 23 not 4 months ago, that I found them in the London sewers. A whole coven of vampires. So that night I organized a hunt. When we got there, one of the creatures had just come up. We chased it and in the end I became separated from the rest. The creature doubled back for me and bit me to drink me dry. At that moment I was found by the other villagers. The vampire dropped me and ran off. Unnoticed and burning with pain I crawled away to a potato cellar where I hid myself to wait out the pain. Three days it took, but I kept silent. When I woke again it was dark outside but I could see perfectly, that is what truly alerted me to my change. After my initial shock had passed I smelled a scent so sweet, I wanted it! I pursued it until I realized it came from a small girl. I have never as repulsed of myself as in that moment. I ran out of town and passed the village, I ran until I was deep in the woods. There I quenched my thirst with a deer and so the vegetarian lifestyle was born. After having exhausted England I went to France and from there on to Italy, where I found the Volturi. A rather civilized coven considering their lifestyle. I stayed with them for about a century, studied and practiced my control. I was not comfortable with them so I left for the new world. There I became a doctor for the first time and took up my human façade. During all this time I was alone, I was lonely._

_That would change in 1918. I was in Chicago at the time working at the hospitals while the Spanish influenza ran rampage through the city. In that summer I found Edward Masen. He was alone, his mother had died just hours earlier, but she had begged me to save him, so I did. He became my first companion. About two years later I found Esme Platt in hospital after having been as good as beaten to death by her father. If I didn't change her she would die. I changed her. Turns out it was good thinking on my part for she became Edwards mate. She was only sixteen at the time. Next to be brought into the family was Rosalie Hale. I found her in an alley covered in blood. She had been raped and beaten then left for dead by her fiancée and his friends. Not three years later, we were in Appalachia at the time, she found Emmett. Her mate. He was about to be mauled by a bear but she saved him and carried him home to me where I changed him for her. _

_Jasper and Alice were a special case. They had first found each other with the help of Alice's visions before they came to find me. This was about 5 decades ago. Ever since then they have been part of the family and I would not want it any differently. _

_This is the story of my life and existence so far. Now we move around every four or five years when we can no longer use our human façade. Since we don't age someone is bound to notice something strange in time, so we move before that happens. We stick to the north mostly and to overcast towns. That is why Forks is so perfect for us, we all love it here and this is our favorite home. We cannot come out in the sunlight for our skin sparkles if we do. Another downside to being a vampire, you cannot always go into public when you want to._

_Some of the vampires are gifted. Like Edward, Alice and Jasper are. Edward can read the minds of those around him, while Alice sees visions of the future. Jasper is the empath of the family, as a human he was very charismatic. _

_This would be the story of myself and my family, now as to why I am frustrated. I was not kidding when I told Alice earlier that I am lonely, they have all found themselves their mate. But I have not, not in all the years that I have roamed and searched the earth. The other thing that frustrates me is intertwined with this. I am the leader of this coven and with that come a lot of responsibilities that I cannot share with anyone. It is coming to be too much for me. _

_Sigh. In the end it all starts and ends with me being alone. _

Finally after having written nonstop I look up and notice that many hours have passed. It is now four o'clock in the morning. Strangely enough I feel lighter, more at peace, I think. I should thank Alice for this, maybe buy her a little present. Wasn't there a necklace she was going on and on about. After having thought this I heard a squeal from Alice, followed by a "Thank you Carlisle! A blue one please." I had to laugh at that, Alice and her visions and fashion. You cannot separate them.

It is Monday today which means that I have a day shift that starts at 7 in the morning so I better start preparing myself. First a quick hunt for breakfast and then in the shower on my way to work. While I walk downstairs I holler trough the house, not that I need to but still, old habits die hard I suppose. "Anyone interested in a quick hunt" Two seconds later the rest of the family stands before me and we are of into the forest. A good He start of a new week.

Alice pov.

I was so tempted to call out 'I told you so' to him, when he put down his pen. He really did need a way to vent his frustration and to open up about his feelings. Besides his face was hilarious when I gave him that journal, we all had a good laugh about it for weeks. But still we are worried. We know he is not entirely happy and that he wants a mate. I have been able to shush my siblings by telling them he will find her soon. It was such a beautiful vision of those two together, just thinking of it has me so happy that I am bouncing in my seat. Oh, Carlisle is asking who will come for a quick hunt, I better go. I have school later on in the day. I had just drained a large buck when it came to me: **A beautiful brown haired girl, driving an old, rusty, red truck to Forks high. Me being in English class with her. Her sitting with Mike and Jessica at the lunch table and Edward sitting next to her in Biology. **

Oh, oh wait a second… that is the same girl that I saw together with Carlisle. She is here, Carlisle's mate is in Forks, we are going to meet her today! I could not stop my earsplitting squeal of excitement that followed that realization. Edward being the mind reader that he is had already posted the rest of the big event that was going to happen today, they were all really happy and pleased. Emmett of course had to ruin the moment by calling out "I hope she will let me call her mommy!" We all looked at him weirdly. "What? I only meant that she must be about our age if she is in high school now, and since Carlisle is sort of our dad, she would become our mother wouldn't she?" At the end of that speech we all looked at him dumbfounded with our mouths open. Then we started laughing. He only grumbled and pouted. When we were finished I replied "Yes she would Emmett, yes she would."

After that Carlisle called us to go back and while running home I could not for the life of me prevent the bounce in my step.

Hello there folks,

This is it, the second chapter of my story. Unfortunately I have to bore you with another rather long authors note, but it cannot be helped so read as quickly as you can.

First let me tell you a secret: In my life I have never ever squealed. That was until I got the first few reviews for this story and saw that people had favorited and alerted my story. I was so happy! So make me squeal again and give me more reviews please!

Reviews are cookies, with Carlisle on top! Which reminds me of two things. One: I do not really mind flames but do realize they are going to be used to stoke my oven so I can bake cookies! And two: when you review please name as much different kinds of cookies as you can. For next week I want to start a poll on my profile to find out which cookie is loved best by all of us. But to make sure I do not forget some kind of cookie, I need everyone's help.

Another thing I need to tell you all is that I know there are a few historical inaccuracies in this piece but please bear with me, it fitted my story so I put it in there like that. I only say this once so if you find others later, you need not bother telling me. Unless I make a huge mistake like saying that Venice is a city in Peru, at such a time feel free to point out my errors!

I am Dutch, which means that I am not familiar with the American schooling system, since Bella has her first day of school in the next chapter I'm going to make some things up. She is going to have 7 periods in a day during which she has a short break of 20 minutes in between second and third period and a large one of around 40 minutes during fifth and sixth. The day starts at 8:30 and every period is 70 minutes. This means first break is at 10:50, second break is at 2:20 in the afternoon till 3 o'clock. If my calculation is correct this means that school ends at 5:20 in the afternoon. This not an issue with Charlie since he's never home till 6:15 in the evening at the earliest. Yeah I know he has loooong shifts.

I don't know Bella's schedule yet so you won't get that till next chapter.

Okay I believe that was it, I'll try to make things shorter next time, because I know from experience that such long authors notes can get on your nerves.

So leave me some love and next chapter is Bella pov of her school day with some Edward, Jasper and Alice pov. Maybe a few words of the others!

CYA!


End file.
